warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synapse
The Synapse is an Infested bio-weapon similar to the that shoots a stream. It is only available through Bio Lab Research in the Dojo. The Synapse can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. *Highest critical chance of all continuous and automatic primaries. *Highest critical multiplier of all continuous primaries. *Decent status chance. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Deals 20% additional damage on headshots. *High reload speed. *Large magazine size. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. **Damage cannot be increased by , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 27 meters. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Compared to the very similar , the Synapse deals significantly more damage due to its innate damage allowing for the addition of other secondary elements. However it lacks the property of shots chaining to other enemies, making the Synapse better for single-target damage while the Amprex excels at crowd control. Trivia *Crafting the Synapse initially required 11 Mutagen Masses and 3 Forma before being announced as a mistake, reducing it down to 5 and 2 respectively. *The tendrils at the front end of the Synapse move, retracting and enclosing the muzzle upon holstering the rifle. This suggests the weapon is a living organism. *A Synapse is a nervous system structure that acts as a 'gate' between neurons, allowing electrical signals to be passed between nerve cells. Synapses help form the electrical pathways of the nervous system. *This weapon seems to be based on the Electric Crawler as it uses a similar lightning attack. Media synapsedarthmufin.png Synapse Colour Customization.png|Synapse Colour Customization Warframe Synapse 2.0 (Correct Mods) Synapse_in_T3_Void_Def Warframe Synapse Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 12.6.1 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide Warframe Builds - ELECTRICITY DAMAGE FUN BUILD Update 16.6 SYNAPSE BUILD - I only see red! 5 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased Range from 20m to 27m. *Increased Damage from 18 to 20. *Synapse damage reduced from 19 to 18 in Conclave. *Synapse magazine capacity reduced from 30 to 25 in Conclave. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 11. *Damage type changed from Electricity to Corrosive. *Damage increased from 12.5 Corrosive per sec 18 Corrosive per tick. *Fire Rate increased from 10 to 12. *Status Chance increased from 10% per sec to 13% per tick of damage. *Critical chance decreased from 50% to 39%. *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x to 2.7x. *Range increased from 18m to 20m. *Magazine size decreased from 100 to 70. *Max ammo increased from 540 to 560. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Added innate 20% damage on headshots. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.5x. *Tweaked the Synapse beam to better represent it’s Corrosive Damage. *Synapse magazine size reduced from 100 to 35 in Conclave. *Properly enabled Synapse for Conclave. *The Synapse can now be used in Conclave! *Weapon conclave tweaks - increased the ratings on the Synapse. *Fixed beam FX registration for Synapse. *Changed logic that determines visual representation of damage mods on continuous-fire weapons (eg: Synapse). The frequency of damage numbers used to be limited by using a minimum damage threshold. Since damage mods increase the rate at which damage accumulates, this would cause damage to be inflicted more often though each damage event would not necessarily be larger. This led to people thinking the mods did nothing because they didn't notice the increased rate at which numbers would appear (an easy mistake for low level damage mods). Similarly, headshots would make numbers appear more often but not necessarily create bigger numbers. Now continuous fire weapons now limit the frequency of damage numbers by using a minimum time between impacts, regardless of how much damage has accumulated. This gives us a lot more control and should make things more obvious for players who are applying damage mods (it's easier to notice that numbers are 5% larger in magnitude vs being generated 5% faster). *Fixed in-game stats for weapons that fire continuously (Synapse etc). Made fire-rate mods actually increase damage output and ammo consumption rate for these weapons (not only is this intuitively what you would expect it's important to maintain the balance for corrupted mods like ). *Synapse crafting cost reduced from 11 Mutagen to 5 and 3 Forma to 2. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Corpus equivalent of this weapon. * , a beam shotgun that shares a similar aesthetic as the . * , a sidearm that shares a similar aesthetic as the . * , a melee that shares a similar aesthetic as the . de:Synapse es:Synapse fr:Synapse pt:Synapse Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Assault Rifle Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons